


Everyday moments

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Series: Our Happy Little Life [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, post identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: Marinette ponders her life.





	Everyday moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic!! Hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> Also, English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes.

Life was not as exciting as when she was a teenager, swinging over rooftops chasing akumas. Yet sitting here, on a bench next to the outdoor playground, Marinette couldn’t be happier. She smiled softly as she watched her husband running around with their three children, kicking up sand everywhere. Emma and Louis manage to catch their father and wrestled him to the ground, little Hugo soon joining them. She laughed happily with them as her husband shrieked from being tickled in the wrong... perfect... purr-fect spot. She snickered to herself. It’s a wonder what seven years of marriage to The Punmaster himself would do to you sense of humor. 

Marinette leaned back on the bench and watched as the clouds slowly passed by as the others started climbing the jungle gym. Seven years... Sometimes it was hard to believe she’d been married for so long, and yet sometimes it felt like she’d never been anything but a wife and mother. Another sweet smile crept onto her lips as she recalled how surprised she had been when he suddenly knelt on top of the Eiffel Tower and took out a small ring from his pocket; his eyes whispering love and hope for the future while his voice revealed the nervousness of his heart. There had been tears, laughter and many many kisses that night. 

Looking at her little family again she couldn’t help the shudder of delight as the afternoon sun hit her husband’s form. The years had been good to him and Marinette found herself, once again, wondering how she ever manage to get so lucky to have her teenage crush and superhero partner, who she had been crushing on as well, ending up being the same person. Needless to say it had been a lot to process when she’d found out her kitty’s identity. There may have been tears, laughter and many many kisses that night too... after the initial freak out of course. That silly kitty just had to fall asleep on their movie night and accidentally call off his transformation. Cue eye roll. 

“Mommy! Mommy!” Marinette was startled from her nostalgic memories when their little toddler waved a rock in front of her. Hugo looked up at her with every once of childlike excitement. “Cookie. Tikki.” His mother laughed and opened her bag so that the kwami could accept the gift. Pleased, Hugo turned and joined the others at the swings. Suddenly she felt two arms envelop her from behind. “You know Bugaboo, you look paw-sitively amazing today.” She turned around in her husbands arms to see Adrien smiling one of his wide dopey grins. She bopped him on the nose and smiled as she kissed him. “You too, Kitty.”

No, life was not as exciting as being a teenage superhero, but is sure was wonderful with its everyday moments of pure bliss.


End file.
